The Last Ten Arrows
by Kafra
Summary: Don't you know that one of the hunter's skills had been first perfomed by a woman? My first RO fic
1. Default Chapter

THE LAST TEN ARROWS  
  
Author: Kafra  
  
Don't you know that one of the hunter's skills has been first perfomed by a woman? ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Ragnarok, This is only a part of my imagery, just a fic.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
ONE SURVIVOR  
  
"I'm tired...  
  
Afterall... Atleast I've proven myself....  
  
For my family...  
  
My friends...  
  
My town....  
  
This is my nature....  
  
Payon..."  
  
Tsk! what will do? I only just have 12 arrows left...Argh!  
  
The wind blows so hard, making me feel uncomfortable. As if the weather was torturing me, It was scratching my wounds. I sat on the large root underneath the oak tree where i was been. Clutching my body while watching the reddish-brown leaves slowly falling from the tree. I bowed my head and trying to raise my energy back well. I've heared lots of shouts and cries around me. Blood sheds of innocent people scattered all over the forest. Including my family, i must admit that they're gone...because of these pests of the world.  
  
This is the cry of Payon..... Our sun sets...  
  
The moonlight was so bright, but the dark clouds fastly starting to form, screening the only source of light in that night. I can barely see the trees' shadows swaying with the wind. I was purblinded that i could only see the black shades of my place. I' am all open-eyed seeing what was around me, but a dull picture of a sad town.  
  
Excruciating pain...  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise came from behind. A familiar sound coming from the bushes behind me that made me pick up my gakkung, stood up and laid on my stance. I was shievering and slowly i felt my body was giving up. My concentration is slowly turning down. I almost can't move. My left leg was bleeding badly. I saw how that creamy coloured strip of cloth tied on is slowly turning red, but still i managed to put on my presence of mind.  
  
*Boink...boink..*  
  
It's coming...  
  
I placed one arrow on my bow, waiting for that monster to come out.  
  
For those lost souls...having this wounds and scars that will never heal...  
  
And it came out. I strike out and hit the bully monster rushing towards me. But i missed the second time, it bounces on me and i fell on my back. I rapidly crawled out backwards and took out my knife. That green bully monster was continually bruising my skin. So I gave my full might and dig it off.  
  
*Sigh* I know this would be the end of me... 11 more arrows left... and i'm done.  
  
Then a moment, i felt my eyes are starting to cry. I've never experience this before. I still have faith, but my body seemed like discouraging me to fight and defend for my life. The pain is killing me.  
  
Drops of water starts to flow over my cheeks. I carefully lean myself on the side of the tree again and i slowly closed my eyes.  
  
"Help me please my Lord... I still want to live...and you know the reason... My family had died... There's no one here that I think would help me except You... Or else... give me a chance to live even for a moment just before i die...I only want to tell my feelings for him..."  
  
The sky is getting dark, and a minute before my prayer, the sky starts to cry. I breathe deeply, overcoming and giving my last strength and will to survive. I decided to find my way out from this dreary dark forest not minding the rain.  
  
"God...i'm putting my faith in you.. and it's all up to you..."  
  
I stood up and started to move on walking along this creepy forest. Then suddenly, not far from where i stand, some large red lights appeared in sight And I knew it, these are eyes. And they seemed like pointing on me.  
  
My reason for fear has come... And now i am fighting afraid.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hmm ^_^ my first RO fic. So guys i need your reviews... pls! It would help me a lot! And one thing more hihihi i will really appreciate your critics... hihi ^_^ this is it for now! ....got to play pRO~!!!! _ 


	2. A Hunter, A Woman's Rage

THE LAST TEN ARROWS  
  
Author: Kafra  
  
Don't you know that one of the hunter's skills has been first perfomed by a woman? ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Ragnarok, This is only a part of my imagery, just a fic.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A HUNTER, A WOMAN'S RAGE  
  
It is dark. I know i need to get out of this place. But it wasn't easy to do it. Suddenly, the obscurity of the place was starting to vanish as i saw the red lights are moving towards me.  
  
*Swoosh...swoosh...Grrrrraaahh..*  
  
I heard my breath panting.  
  
Argh....My God... They're coming....  
  
I positioned my body to a defending stance while calling my spirit. But with this 11 arrows...i know i could never defeat this monsters. I should have run away.  
  
I carefully took my steps backwards. My sense starts to work finding the way out of this hella crap.  
  
'My reason for fear has come... The end of our clan...'  
  
Then in a split seconds;  
  
*Swoosh...Grrraaaahh!!!* Loud stumps of feet are coming near me.  
  
"Oh my God... What are these...shit... Bigfoots....!!!"  
  
I held myself aback.  
  
They're staring....and they're grawling in hunger...too unlucky... I am they're prey. Without wasting any chances, i run with all of might. Supporting each footsteps by my will, i am resisting the pain.  
  
'What am I supposed to do with my skills? But this 11 arrows aren't enough. I'd ran out of traps. I can't use my double strafe ability for this 11 arrows. I have not enough energy.'  
  
I look at my back as i run and i saw they are still following me, in spite of the heavy rain.  
  
'Oh God... i can't even call forth my falcon...'coz it's raining.'  
  
My heart bumps in tears... Gaara...  
  
"What should I do?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What God?!"  
  
"Answer me!!!"  
  
A flash of thunder came from above. then strangely I suddenly recall;  
  
"Kaoru... my daughter."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Come here...i'll show you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know...you're my only child...my only daughter."  
  
"Hmmm...?" i smiled at him.  
  
"Take this book...as your birthday present" He gave me the book covered with a ragged cloth.  
  
I took out the book and opened on its frontpage.  
  
It had written, The Legend of the Ten Arrows.  
  
"Thank you father!" I hugged him  
  
"Hmmm what is for dad?" i asked.  
  
"It's a book about the legendary hunter's skill."  
  
"A legendary hunter's skill?"  
  
"Yes my daughter... and it was written by an ancient hunter from the past."  
  
"Uhmm...what was that skill dad?"  
  
"The Arrow Shower..."  
  
"Whoa...strange..."  
  
"We've practicing that skill before when i was at your age... and even until now.."  
  
"Then..? Does it work? Powerful?"  
  
"No...all of us failed to perform this skill. Even the writer..."  
  
"Huh...? why? And how come he'd come up with this legendary skill?"  
  
"We don't understand...even the other jobs didn't get the riddle as well. but it was said on this book, that this skill can only be performed by a man of great will and miraculously the power of the spirit will do the rest for reason."  
  
"Whoa.... a prediction? But you guys have that great will dad... as Goongsu's daughter, the popular hunter of all ever..."  
  
"No...this skill is a nature riddle"  
  
"Riddle?"  
  
"Yes... but i still believe that one day...this skill would be true."  
  
"What do you mean dad?"  
  
"That is for you to find out...just read it and maybe you'll might got the riddle."  
  
He smiled at me and leave the room.  
  
--- End of flashback---  
  
I run as fast as i could without the idea of where i am going. Subconsciously recalling of the legendary skill my father had told me. He's the most popular hunter of our town.  
  
"the Arrow Shower..."  
  
I recalled the principle written on the book, it has said;  
  
One, Two...strength... Three, Four...will...Five, Six...courage...Seven, Eight....faith....Nine...spirit...Ten...---?  
  
"What is the keyword....argh... I have no time for this!"  
  
I end up running at the moment i reached the tip of a cliff. My heart is pounding like harassment to my lungs when i saw they are still haunting me. Then I had no choice but to face my fear. I took my favorite ribbon out of my hair. I clipped it to the arrow and stroke out to the sky.  
  
'This is my sign... God...leave that ribbon for my Gaara... please bring it to him...'  
  
*FLASHING THUNDERS*  
  
The monster starts to came out of sight. They're raging in hunger... i know. They're getting near.  
  
There's no way out...  
  
I faced them and cried out loud poiningt my gakkung forward to the rushing giant monsters.  
  
"Maybe this is the answer...to my prayers. So let me try..."  
  
...... I laid all the ten arrows on my gakkung.  
  
STRENGTH...  
  
I inhaled deeply...  
  
WILL...  
  
I stretched my arms...  
  
COURAGE...  
  
I aimed..  
  
FAITH...  
  
I exhaled... and free the last flowing energy on my hands...  
  
SPIRIT...  
  
I closed my eyes remembering my mother and my father... all my memories...and i my long lost childhood friend... the reason...  
  
'i LOVE you Gaara... till my last breath.' I recalled his smiles.  
  
and i utter the word....---  
  
"ARROW SHOWER..."  
  
* Wind blows fighting the water pouring on me... I felt the wind was carrying me from the back... I witnessed a very bright light coming from my hands.*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
^_^ hihi for those who made reviews for this... Arigato! ^_^ SALAMAT PO! ....(/heh) got to work on my last chapter... ^_^ (/gg) 


End file.
